The Forbidden Tale
by luv2watchtv
Summary: During the night, they would lie side by side. And then the day would bring along the forbidden tale that was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The secret glances, the cautious touches – the forbidden tale


**The Forbidden Tale**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters

**Summary:**

During the night, they would lie side by side. And then the day would bring along the forbidden tale that was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The secret glances, the cautious touches – the forbidden tale

**A/N**

So this is inspired by 'I Can't Stay Away' by The Veronicas. Please review...

* * *

The room was dark, messy – and on the bed laid two seventeen year old teenagers. Their bodies intertwined as their chests rose lightly with their sleepy breaths.

Troy Bolton turned in his sleep reaching out an arm subconsciously towards Gabriella Montez, pulling her body closer to him.

And like that they stayed until the sun rose and another day began.

And the day would bring along the forbidden tale that was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The secret glances, the cautious touches – the forbidden tale

* * *

"Ssh…" Troy whispered as Gabriella let a soft giggle escape her mouth. They stood in the in the janitors closet, surrounded by brooms and buckets. But it didn't matter – they were together.

This was one of the few sacred moments that would be together.

"Sorry…" Gabriella whispered before sighing as Troy's lips made their journey across her jaw and down her neck.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Troy broke away to ask, smiling at Gabriella's disgruntled look.

"Why?" Gabriella asked

Troy smiled "Just answer the question…"

Gabriella sighed "My parents have actually got a fundraiser or something…" Gabriella watched as Troy's head lowered in disappointment "But I guess I could always sneak out – what have you got planned?"

Troy grinned "Parents are out – thought we could spend the night together…"

Gabriella smiled "Sure…" she whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"You're lucky Gabs! If I had that hot piece of ass as my boyfriend you'd hardly see my face. I'd be too busy locked somewhere in a room with him…" Sharpay grinned as she stood by Gabriella's locker admiring the framed picture there.

"I know – he's got to be the hottest thing I've laid my eyes on – not to mention he's rich…" Taylor spoke up

Gabriella sighed – he was hot, and he was rich.

"We're going to be late guys…" Gabriella grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut

As they walked down the corridor, Gabriella's brown gaze wandered and met with blue. Troy and her held their gazes before she broke away after a few seconds blushing.

"What's up Gab? What you blushing for?" Sharpay spoke curiosity etched into her voice as she looked around.

"Nothing Shar…"

* * *

"This is wrong you know…" Gabriella spoke as she laid next to Troy catching her breath

Troy remained silent.

"Brie – what am I to you?" He ventured, knowing that the question would lead to nothing good - but he still had to try.

Gabriella sat up, drawing the sheets around her body

"What do you mean?"

Troy sat up to, "I mean – what am I to you?"

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It's complicated Troy… you know that…"

Troy looked down. He did know that – he knew that too well.

"Why do you stay with him if you despise him?" He asked finally

Gabriella turned to look at him.

"He's everything my parents want…"

"Is he everything _you _want?" Troy asked, running his hand up and down Gabriella's bare arm

"No – but I can't do anything about it. It'll disgrace my family if I break it off with him."

"I guess that means I'm just left to the side huh?" Troy spoke bitterly

"Troy no!" Gabriella moved forward so that she was straddling Troy, her hands resting on his cheek. "_You're_ everything I want – but it's so hard. I – I don't know what is happening. We were just meant to be some – something that wasn't this… do you remember?"

_---_

_The room was crowded. It was the scene of a typical teenage party. Alcohol flowed easily spurring on the confidence of the teenagers. In the middle of the floor, bodies grinded along to the rhythm of the music._

_And there stood Gabriella Montez – watching as she saw her boyfriend, her parent's dream grab the hips of her best friend Sharpay, sticking his tongue roughly in her mouth and grinding along to the beat of the music as his hands trailed over her body._

_And the thing that surprised Gabriella the most was that she didn't feel the pain. She didn't feel the heart wrenching pain that would come at seeing the sight of someone you were supposed to love grinding against your best friend._

_She felt the betrayal – that she felt._

_The betrayal of knowing her best friend could do that. The betrayal of knowing that her boyfriend could do that._

_But Gabriella was not one to sit and mope._

_Her gaze sweeped the room until her eyes landed on a brown haired boy sitting on a couch with a beer in his hand as he tried to push away the girl that was currently draped over him. _

_She recognised him_

_Troy Bolton_

_Despite the brown haired boy being a talented basketball player and extremely hot, he was not one of the people she would associate herself with._

_Because at East High, it didn't matter about your grades or your talent – all that mattered was if you were good looking. But most importantly it mattered if you were rich. If you had money_

_And Troy Bolton did not have money_

_She let her eyes wander over him – taking in his whole body. Nodding to herself she strutted over_

"_Bolton – come with me…" _

_Troy looked at her curiously but nodded and got up, effectively throwing the half drunk girl onto the ground_

_Gabriella led him away from the rowdy noise and towards the stairs of the house. She kept a short distance away from him._

_Finally away from the pounding music, Gabriella opened a door at the end of the hallway and found it empty_

_She held the door open. Troy walked in closing the door behind him._

"_What-" Troy opened his mouth to speak, however, was cut off as Gabriella pushed him up the door and kissed him. Desire ran through him, overflowing his mind. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, Gabriella in turn tangling her fingers through the locks of his hair._

_And then reality crashed down on him_

_He broke away pushing her away_

"_What the hell?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't act all innocent with me Bolton. You know why I brought you up here…"_

_Troy shook his head "I'm not about to fuck Brandon's girl – _Montez._ He'll kill me…"_

"_Yeah well right now he's busy fucking my best friend so I'm sure he won't mind…" Troy frowned at what Gabriella revealed_

"_I-"_

"_Troy – I'm giving you free sex. Take it or leave it…"_

_He took it_

* * *

"It was just meant to be that one night – but it's like I got addicted. I couldn't give you up…" Gabriella trailed off.

"He cheated on you Brie! Why would you stay with him?" Troy asked

"It's another world Troy – you know that! It's not where your heart rules over your head. You've got to think about security, your position, your influence. My family are influential. His family are influential. Heck – we were paired up before we were even born!"

"So is this it? _This _is what is going to be between us…" Troy indicated to their unclothed bodies. "What am I going to be huh? Your bit on the side for your whole fucking life. I love you – you know that."

"I know Troy…" tears started to form in her eyes. She knew – of course she knew. "I want to be with you – but I can't. We're from two completely different worlds…"

"Bollocks. _You're _from another world. Why can't you live in the real world Brie-"

"I _am_ living in the real world! You're the one who seems to think you can just do whatever your heart wants…" Gabriella got out of bed and started pulling her clothes back on.

"No! To you, nothing is more important than money and power. That's all you and your family want. I love you Brie but I'm tired of being your bit on the side. Do you know what it does to be every time I have to see you with him? Every time he touches you I want to stalk over to him and punch his guts out. But he's your ticked to a good life and as long as you've got me to fuck on the side you're content…"

"You know that's not true!" Gabriella rounded on Troy furiously, shoving against his shoulder. "You know I care for you – I love you! But love isn't always enough…"

"No Brie – love isn't enough for you…"

The duo regarded one another, looked each other once over before Gabriella turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

The distinct noise of a phone ringing broke Troy out of his concentration. He looked at the caller id before flipping the phone open.

"Hi…" the feminine voice spoke

"Hi…" his tone was tender against his will

"Can you meet me at the park by East High?"

Troy nodded mutely before realising she couldn't see him.

"Yeah – sure…"

He couldn't deny her anything

The sky was dark, stormy as the rain propelled down hard.

Troy looked around and noticed a lone figure seated on a bench.

"Brie?" he shouted as he jogged over to her

Gabriella looked up and he could see that despite the rain, there were clear signs that she had been crying.

All previous anger at her dissolved – she was hurt and he wanted to make her feel better

He needed to make her feel better

"What happened…?" He asked as he enveloped her shaking body into his warm embrace

She looked up at him

"My heart won…" she whispered

Troy stared at her before breaking out into a grin and leaning down to kiss her.

And there they stood – Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton

A forbidden tale

But forbidden or not - they were together.


End file.
